mtgfandomcom_es-20200213-history
El trono de Eldraine
}} El trono de Eldraine es la octogésima segunda expansión de Magic. Fue lanzada el 4 de octubre del 2019.56 Detallas de la colección El trono de Eldraine es una colección diseñada de arriba hacia abajo, inspirada en la leyenda romántica arturiana de Camelot por una parte, y por los cuentos de hadas de Grimm por otra.7 Aparte de Grimm, la colección cubre otros ámbitos, como los cuentos de hadas europeos de un sin fin de fuentes.89 Mark Rosewater dijó que había esperado casi diez años para crear un "mundo inspirado en Grimm",101112 a diferencia del bloque Lorwyn-Páramo sombrío que había errado al ser demasiado fiel al material original, en lugar de usar los tropos que los jugadores ya conocían y alterarlos para adaptarlos al juego.13 La mayoría de los diseños de arriba a abajo son de cuentos de hadas, pero gran parte de los aspectos prácticos en las cartas son arturianos.14 La colección principal contiene 268 cartas (20 tierras básicas, 101 comunes, 80 poco comunes, 53 raras y 15 raras míticas), e incluye versiones premium de todas las cartas incluidas aleatoriamente en los sobres. En adición, las cartas pueden ser adquiridas en los sobres de coleccionista de la colección, los mazos de Planeswalker y los mazos de Brawl. Una única carta promocional Buy-a-Box también se considera parte de la colección. Comenzando por esta colección, las cartas adicionales son enumeradas en secuencia, pero no muestran más la cantidad de cartas total de la colección. Por ejemplo, los números como "307/300" ya no aparecen más.15 Las cartas con marcos de carta alternativo tienen numeración distinta al de sus homólogas regulares. Los planeswalkers sin marcos están enumeradas de #270-272, las cartas Showcase están enumeradas de #273-302, la promocional Buy-a-Box es la #303, las cartas de los mazos de planeswalker están enumeradas de #304-313 y las de los mazos de brawl están enumeradas de #314-333. Las cartas box topper están enumeradas de #334-391. La promocional del Bundle es la #392. Finalmente, hay cartas de Friday Night Magic del pack promocional Universal cuyas cartas están enumeradas de #393-397.16 Estas cartas, tanto en sus versiones foil como regular, se pueden adquirir en los sbres de coleccionista, salvo por la promocional foil Buy-a-Box, los dos planeswalkers foil de los mazos de Planeswalker, el promocional del Bundle y las cartas comunes showcase sin foil.17 El campeón del World Championship 2018 Javier Dominguez fue ilustrado en el nuevo tipo de carta denominado "Jugador Destacado".18 'Ambientación' :Artículo principal: Throne of Eldraine: The Wildered Quest The set is accompanied by an Ebook written by Kate Elliott, for sale on Amazon and other webshops. This is the only way to go deeper than the cards and read the full Throne of Eldraine story.19 Wizards of the Coast announced that the Magic story will now be told through e-books rather than weekly episodic stories and that The Wildered Quest is the first example of this change in how Magic’s story will be told.20 The plane of Eldraine is a high-fantasy medieval world filled with knights and castles along with Magic's take on the genre of fairy tales. The key conflict of Eldraine is the five knightly courts vs. the magical creatures of the Wilds. The status quo is disrupted when the planeswalkers Oko and Garruk Wildspeaker kidnap High King Algenus Kenrith. His children, the twins Rowan and Will Kenrith, embark on a quest to save their father. In the end, the king is saved, Garruk is freed from his curse, and the twins' Planeswalker's spark ignites. Las cartas que muestran los sucesos destacados de la historia de El trono de Eldraine son: * Visión inexplicable * La transformación de Kenrith * Regreso del Portavoz Salvaje * Felices para siempre 'Mercadotecnia' El trono de Eldraine se vende en sobres regulares de 16 cartas (una carta siendo una carta de publicidad), sobres temáticos de un color (hay cinco, para cada uno de los cinco colores), dos mazos de Planeswalker, cuatro mazos de Brawl y un Bundle de El trono de Eldraine. Los sobres regulares, ahora denominados Sobres de Draft, forman una nueva línea de dirección con los Sobres Temáticos y con los Sobres de Coleccionista. Los Sobres de Draft muestran el arte de Rowan Kenrith (el arte principal) y de la cartas Dragón del lago y Paladín de Monteascua. Los Sobres Temáticos muestran las artes de las cartas Armadura brillante ( ), Saqueadora de tomos ( ), Guardiana vil ( ), Saqueadores gorro rojo ( ) y Gigante tallo de habichuelas ( ). Los Sobres de Coleccionista muestran un arte de Garruk Portavoz Salvaje. Hay posibilidades de que los Sobres de Draft tengan planeswalkers sin marco o las nuevas cartas showcase. Los marcos showcase se basan en un plano general sobre el espíritu temático relevante de la colección.18 El arte y el marco hacen referencia a la temática de la colección (en este caso, los marcos de la cartas son raíces verdes). Cada colección tendrá sus propias cartas showcase. Qué cartas obtendrán este marco (y generalmente, solo serán cartas de esa colección), y a qué rareza, variara dependiendo de cada colección. En los sobres, las cartas showcase reemplazarán a cartas de su misma rareza. The showcase cards don’t require a mechanic with a new frame. Esto parece ser que solo ocurrirá con el El Trono de Eldraine.21 Las cartas showcase reemplazan a las cartas de su misma rareza en sus cartas en los sobres. Por un percance técnico, no hay cartas showcase comunes que no sean foil en los sobres de expansión.17 Esos solo aparecen en la Caja de Coleccionista. Cada carta rara o rara mítica de la colección que no tenga ya un marco diferente (es decir, que no sea una carta de planeswalker sin marco o una carta showcase) estará disponible como cartas "box topper". Todas las cartas box topper son raras y raras míticas, y solo se pueden adquirir mediante las Cajas de Coleccionista. The name of the set was revealed at the San Diego Comic-Con on July 18, 2019.22 An image of promotional flyers appeared on Reddit that same day.23 These featured art with faeries, leading to speculation that the set would have an emphasis on faeries. Mark Rosewater had to make a statement on Blogatog to do some expectation management. He noted that there are Faeries in the set, but nowhere at the volume or importance that people were assuming.24 Rosewater provided some more details on Saturday at the Magic panel. The panel wasn't live-streamed, but Wizards of the Coast tweeted it live and an article with the relevant info was posted later that night.2518 Tal y como sucedió con la Colección Básica 2020, el ratio de aparición de cartas foil es de 1:45, en lugar del anterior 1:67. Desde ahora en adelante, este será el ratio normal para las colecciones.18 To celebrate the addition of food to the game, Wizards of the Coast organized the First Great Eldraine Bake-Off, an Eldraine inspired online recipe competition.26 'Caja de Coleccionista' Después de una fase de prueba para La lealtad de Rávnica, Wizards introdujo los "Sobres de Coleccionista" como un productor regular para las colecciones de Estándar.18 El precio estimando de este producto oscila entre 20 y 25 dólares por sobre. Solo serán impresos en inglés y japonés, y tendrán una tirada con stock limitado. Su contenido es: * 1 carta rara/rara mítica con arte extendido (también llamada "box topper") * 1 carta rara/rara mítica (que también puede ser un planeswalker sin marco, una carta con arte extendido o una carta showcase) * 3 cartas sin foil con marco especial (cartas showcase o planeswalkers sin marco) * 1 carta "suplementaria" (la carta Buy-a-Box, una de las nuevas cartas de los mazos de Planeswalker o de los mazos de Brawl) * 1 ficha foil La Caja de Coleccionista contiene doce sobres de coleccionista. 'Colección de lujo' The "Throne of Eldraine Deluxe Collection" is a special packaging of collectible products, sold for $449.99 in the Magicstore at Wizards.com.27 The difference with the earlier Mythic Editions of the Guilds of Ravnica block is that this product doesn't contain Masterpieces. The Deluxe Collection contains the following, all packaged in a premium box: 16 Throne of Eldraine Collector Boosters 1 Set-themed binder 1 Foil Garruk, Cursed Huntsman borderless planeswalker card 1 Art print of the borderless Garruk, Cursed Huntsman 1 Non-foil version of the Buy-a-Box Kenrith, the Returned King 1 3x3 card strip from a foil print sheet of Throne of Eldraine 1 MTG Arena mega-code card, which grants: A digital Garruk exquisite sleeve One copy of each of the following cards, plus a card style for each: Garruk, Cursed Huntsman Charming Prince The Magic Mirror Witch's Vengeance Bonecrusher Giant Questing Beast This product went on sale on 2nd Oct, 2019. The approx 10,000-11,000 units were all sold in just under 2 hours. 'Gift Edition' A special Throne of Eldraine Gift Edition, essentially an embellished version of the bundle, will become available for the holiday season on November 15, 2019. 'Eventos' * MTG Arena: ** Formato Sellado con los mazos de tres colores de Brawl el 4 de septiembre del 2019 ** Lanzamiento oficial el 26 de septiembre del 2019 * El lanzamiento para sobremesa fue el 28 y 29 de septiembre del 2019.28 * Draft Weekend: 5 y 6 de octubre del 2019 * Los Friday Night Magic comienzan: 4 de octubre del 2019 * Magic Weekend: Brawl: el 26 y 27 de octubre del 2019. 'Cartas promocionales' Prerelease: a stamped card that can be any rare or mythic rare of Throne of Eldraine. Other events: cards from the Throne of Eldraine universal promo pack.29 The seasonal dark-frame promos are: Glass Casket, Improbable Alliance, Inspiring Veteran, Kenrith’s Transformation and Slaying Fire.30 Buy-a-Box: Kenrith, the Returned King (foil). As a special celebration of the start of Collector Boosters, the Throne of Eldraine Buy-a-Box promotion also includes a Collector Booster.18 Bundle promo: foil alternate art Piper of the Swarm 'Fichas, emblemas y marcadores' La decimosexta carta en cada sobre es una ficha, un emblema o un recordatorio, con una publicidad en la parte de atrás. Hay un total de veinte cartas.30 # Criatura Cabra 0/1, creda por el Trol del puente traqueteante. # Criatura Humano 1/1, creada por Castillo del Valle de Arden, el Arconte armonioso, la Marioneta inquisitiva, la Bestia enamoradiza, el Guardabosque de Roblehogar, Aliarse por el trono y por el Caballero encomiable. # Criatura Caballero 2/2 con la habilidad de vigilancia, creada por Desaparecer en las fábulas, Destrucción presagiada, el Unicornio solitario, el Escuadrón alargéntea y El Círculo de la Lealtad. # Criatura Ratón 1/1, creada por el Carruaje encantado. # Criatura Hada 1/1 con la habilidad de volar, creada por Alila, incitadora taimada, la Formación de hadas, Alianza improbable y por Secuestrado por las hadas. # Criatura Rata 1/1, creada por la Bruja chilladora, el Ratero loco y el Flautista de las Ratas. # Criatura Enano 1/1, creada por la Mina de los enanos. # Criatura Oso 2/2, creada por la Intrusa rubita. # Criatura Jabalí 1/1 con "Cuando esta criatura muera, crea una ficha de Comida", creada por Presas del lobo. # Criatura Gigante 7/7, creada por la Oportunidad gigantesca. # Criatura Clérigo Humano 2/1 con las habilidades de vínculo vital y prisa, creada por la Alegría de los forajidos. # Criatura Bribón Humano 1/2 con la habilidad de prisa y "Cuando esta criatura entre al campo de batalla, hace 1 punto de daño a cualquier objetivo", creada por la Alegría de los forajidos. # Guerrero Humano 3/1 con las habilidades de arrollar y prisa, creada por la Alegría de los forajidos. # Criatura Lobo 2/2 con “Cuando esta criatura muera, pon un contador de lealtad sobre cada Garruk que controlas”, creada por Garruk, cazador maldito. # Artefacto Comida (1/4), creada por Convertir en tarta, la Vaca vendida, el Par de curiosos, el Rey trol atiborrándose, Cazar faisanes, el Acechabrujas feroz, el Fruto del mal presentimiento, las Provisiones fortalecedoras, la Oportunidad gigantesca, la Brocheta de gigante, la Gansa dorada, la Casita de dulces, el Trol glotón, Oko, Ladrón de Coronas, la Cazadora avezada, Probar la muerte, la Bruja tentadora, el Rastro de migajas, Convertir en calabaza, el Horno de la bruja y Presas del lobo. # Artefacto Comida (2/4) # Artefacto Comida (3/4) # Artefacto Comida (4/4) #Emblema para Garruk, cazador maldito. #Carta de recordatorio "En una aventura" para las cartas con Aventura. Mecánicas y temáticas El trono de Eldraine introduce la palabra de habilidad Tesón: los hechizos con la habilidad de tesón tienen un efecto alternativo o adicional si los lanzas usando tres o más manás de un solo color.32 Junto con el maná híbrido presente en la colección, la habilidad de tesón anima a los jugadores a hacer draft monocolor. Además, hay una temática tribal muy evidente que gira en torno a los Caballeros y las criaturas que no son Humano. Los Caballeros aparecen en los cinco colores, pero tienen una sinergia más prominente en el blanco, negro y rojo.33 La temática de las criaturas que no son Humano están presentes principalmente en el verde, azul y el rojo.34 También hay una temática de "los artefactos (y los encantamientos) importan".3 El trono de Eldraine tienen los siguientes arquetipos para Limitado:35 * : los artefactos y los encantamientos importan (Rastreabrillos) * : las cartas en los cementerios importan (Ahogar en el lago) * : Caballeros y Equipos (Lanza de garra acerada) * : criaturas que no son Humano (Grumgully, el Generoso) * : Aventuras (Corcel de viajero) * : Caballero-tribal de desgaste (Comandante de Yermo Gélido) * : robar tu segunda carta (Alianza improbable) * : Comida (Cazadora avezada) * : Caballeros en acometida (Veterano inspirador) * : rampa (Duendecilla de Marahoja) 'Tipos de carta' Aventura es un nuevo subtipo, exclusivo por el momento de instantáneos y conjuros acoplados a las cartas de criatura. Lanzar la mitad de Aventura de una carta significa enviar a la criatura a irse de aventuras antes de ser puesta en el campo de batalla.363 Cuando una aventura se resuelve, la carta es puesta en el exilio. Cuando es exiliada como parte de su resolución, la criatura puede lanzarse más adelante desde el exilio. La colección también introduce el subtipo de artefacto Comida. Las fichas de Comida tiene " , , Sacrifica este artefacto: Ganas 3 vidas." El trono de Eldraine introduce los tipos de criatura Ratón, Plebeyo y Brujo. Noble vuelve a ser un tipo de criatura. La colección también introduce el tipo de planeswalker Oko. La guerra de la chispa y la Colección Básica 2020 ya tenían un ciclo de artefactos coloridos, pero en esta colección, estos son mucho más relevantes. Ciclos El trono de Eldraine tiene catorce ciclos. Reimpresiones Las siguientes cartas han sido reimpresas de colecciones anteriores: * Arrojar, impresa por primera vez en Fortaleza, vista por última vez en Amonkhet. * Optar, impresa por primera vez en Invasión, vista por última vez en Dominaria. * Desgarro espiritual, impreso por primera vez en Magic Orígenes, vista por última vez en Iconic Masters. * Regreso a la naturaleza, impreso por primera vez en La guerra de la chispa. * Rectitud, impresa por primera vez en Alpha, vista por última vez en Duel Decks: Heroes vs. Monsters. * Catalejo hechizado, impreso por primera vez en Ixalan. * Araña cubierta de esporas, impresa por primera vez en Levantamiento de los Eldrazi, vista por última vez en Conspiracy. * Caballero joven, impreso por primera vez en Fortaleza, vista por última vez en Archenemy: Nicol Bolas. 'Reimpresiones funcionales' * El Sueño hechizado es una reimpresión funcional de la Claustrofobia. * No dijiste por favor es una reimpresión funcional del Colapso de pensamientos. * El Grifo preciado es una reimpresión funcional del Grifo ejecutor. Mazos preconstruidos Mazos de Planeswalker Mazos de Brawl Cartas destacables * La carta de Jugador Destacado es el Campeón ferviente, que muestra a Javier Dominguez: el campeón mundial del World Championsip 2018.40 * La Torre de mando es legal en Estándar por primera vez debido a su inclusión en los mazos de Brawl. Sin embargo, no puede agregar maná en ningún formato que no sea Brawl o Commander. * Los Vástagos Reales es la primera carta de planeswalker que tiene dos tipos de planeswalker. Referencias Enlaces externos * Throne of Eldraine Trailer (Video). YouTube. * Aventuras (Video). YouTube. * Tesón (Video). YouTube. * Comida (Video). YouTube.